Entre les lignes
by FID
Summary: Pourquoi Isran méprise-t-il les Vigiles de Stendarr alors qu'il en faisait partie ? Pourquoi Ulfric a-t-il combattu en duel Torryg et non son père ? Pourquoi un Chausseneige, allié des Sombrages, épouse-t-il une parente de l'empereur ? Qu'est-il arrivé aux étudiants de l'Académie qui ont tous disparus ? Parce que même sans Enfant de Dragon, Bordeciel n'est pas sans ses histoires.
1. Séparation (Isran, Tolan, Celann)

**Bon ben me voila avec un texte qui traînait dans mes archives depuis un moment. J'en ai écrit pas de mal de petits OS comme ça. Au départ, ils étaient pour me donner une idée du background de mes personnages secondaires et avaoir une idée des interactions qu'ils auraient avec les autres puis de fil en aiguille, j'en ai construits plusieurs. Celui là concerne les Vigiles de Stendarr et Isran. Parce qu'Isran était un Vigile avant de reconstruire la Garde de l'Aube.**

 **Si j'ai quelques regrets sur Skyrim, c'est que l'on ai aucune quête visant à aider les Vigiles et que franchement ceux qu'on rencontre sont soit envoûtés soit des idiots qui se promènent sur les routes et bien peu efficaces (en fait j'ai plus envie de les massacrer quand je les croise qu'autre chose) alors qu'ils auraient quand même pu être montrés sous un meilleur jour.**

* * *

Etre Vigile de Stendarr n'était pas un travail facile. Des neufs divins, Stendarr représentait la compassion et la miséricorde. Les Vigiles quand à eux avaient pour devoir de diffuser sa compassion et d'exécuter sa justice. Tolan le savait très bien. Ils devaient lutter contre les daedras : ces parodies de dieux, vils et abjects. Combien de leurs adorateurs massacraient des innocents pour satisfaire ces monstres jamais rassasiés ? Combien de mortels vendaient leur âme à ces abominations ? Pourquoi reniaient-ils les véritables dieux au profit de ces idoles ? Pour Tolan tout se résumait en un mot : le pouvoir. Les daedras promettaient à leurs esclaves richesse, puissance, prospérité et bien d'autres rêves avec leur langue fourchue. Trop souvent l'Homme se montrait encore plus cruel que le démon lors de leurs démonstrations sanglantes d'adoration. Qui était le plus inhumain alors ?

La crise d'Oblivion avait prouvé à quel point les daedras et les hommes pouvaient causer la destruction. Elle avait eu lieu il y a près de deux siècles mais Tamriel en portait encore les cicatrices. L'Ordre des Vigiles avait alors été fondé pour prévenir une nouvelle catastrophe et protéger les civils des hérétiques. C'est ainsi que dans chaque province, l'Ordre construisit des Bastions pour former et loger les membres de l'Ordre. Tous les Vigiles étaient formés à l'art du combat et de la guérison. Ils étaient non seulement des guerriers mais surtout des protecteurs. La miséricorde de Stendarr était destinée aux victimes, aux civils. Le combat n'était qu'un moyen de prévention contre ces forces démoniaques. Les Vigiles étaient pacifiques, ils ne prônaient pas les conflits. Carcette, leur gardienne en Bordeciel, était une guérisseuse hors pair et même si elle savait se défendre, elle ne sortait son épée que s'il n'y avait pas d'autre recours. Tolan faisait partie de l'Ordre pour ces raisons.

Mais comme partout. Tout le monde n'adhérait pas aux mêmes valeurs au sein de l'Ordre. Isran en était l'exemple type. Le guerrier Rougegarde avait rejoint le bastion en Bordeciel peu de temps après Tolan. Il était déjà un combattant expérimenté qui avait alors bien peu à apprendre. Malgré la curiosité de ses collègues, Isran était toujours resté très discret sur son passé et personne ne savait rien de ses antécédents. Non pas qu'il fallait les connaitre pour intégrer l'ordre des Vigiles. Du fils de paysan au bandit repenti, tout le monde était accepté tant que l'on vouait sa vie au service de Stendarr et de l'Ordre. Isran, lui, était un excellent pourfendeur d'hérétiques mais un bien piètre guérisseur. Il abhorrait toute forme de magie au plus haut degré et méprisait les civils. Peu de Vigiles acceptaient de faire équipe avec lui. Bien souvent il se retrouvait avec Tolan. Il était vrai que les méthodes d'Isran n'étaient pas des plus louables mais l'ennemi n'avait aucune chance face à lui et Tolan avait assez de gentillesse pour deux tout en sachant utiliser le marteau. Il lui avait bien demandé une fois pourquoi il avait rejoint les Vigiles.

-Parce que personne ne se préoccupe plus des daedras ici, avait alors simplement répondu Isran.

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Malgré la catastrophe d'Oblivion, il semblait qu'aucune autorité ne semblait se préoccuper sérieusement des daedras et en dehors des Vigiles de Stendarr, aucune organisation ne combattait leurs adeptes. Seuls quelques bandes de bandits sanguinaires prétextaient cette cause pour piller et massacrer des passants isolés sur les routes peu surveillées de la province.

Tolan avait remarqué que son collègue était particulièrement inflexible contre les vampires. La haine qu' il éprouvait vis-à-vis de ces créatures ne semblait pas avoir de limites. Il supposa que ce devait être la raison principale pour qu'Isran les rejoigne mais malgré ses questions, il ne lui avait jamais expliqué. Cependant le Nordique savait qu'il effectuait des recherches sur un ordre de chasseurs de vampires qui aurait existé siècles auparavant en Bordeciel. Lorsqu'ils achevaient une de leurs missions, il refusait bien souvent de rentrer au Bastion avec son camarade et restait sur place avec Celann, un jeune Bréton qui adulait le Rougegarde, afin de poursuivre sa quête. Carcette n'approuvait pas toujours les décisions d'Isran mais elle ne pouvait pas le renvoyer. Après tout, ses actes n'enfreignaient aucunes des règles établies par l'Ordre.

Cette fois-ci, la Gardienne venait de les envoyer, Celann, Isran et lui, dans un village dans la toundra de Blancherive. Le jarl craignait que des vampires ne se soient établis dans une grotte alentour et ne fomentent un raid. La châtellerie était vaste et de nombreux soldats avaient perdus la vie dans la Grande Guerre encore récente. La garde n'était plus assez importante pour assurer la sécurité de tous les citoyens et la garnison implantée dans la bourgade était peu préparée à une attaque vampire.

Quand les trois hommes arrivèrent dans le village, il était malheureusement déjà trop tard. Les vampires massacraient les villageois et incendiaient ensuite les bâtiments. S'il restait des survivants, ils étaient capturés par les monstres pour servir de garde manger en attendant la prochaine attaque. Ce raid ne faisait pas exception aux autres : les quelques maisons et granges n'étaient plus que cendres. Il régnait dans l'atmosphère une odeur rance de brûlé qui prenait aux narines et aux yeux. Comme chaque fois, ils ne trouvèrent aucun survivant : des corps calcinés jonchaient les rues ou se distinguaient dans un bâtiment qui ne s'était pas effondré mais aucun d'entre eux n'était reconnaissable. Les vampires avaient quitté les lieux depuis des heures avec leur bétail humain. La frustration d'Isran était palpable. Tolan lui-même souhaiterait qu'il en soit autrement mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. L'Ordre n'était pas assez implanté dans les provinces de l'Empire et les Vigiles n'étaient pas tout puissants. Maintenant, ils devaient enfouir les corps avant que les maladies et les bêtes sauvages ne causent plus de dégâts et tenter de chercher des indices sur ces vampires. Les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses récemment et Carcette voulait comprendre pourquoi.

Pour ne pas changer les vieilles habitudes, la tension entre Tolan et Isran montait alors que le Rougegade voulait massacrer les vampires dans leur repère avant qu'ils ne le quittent alors que Tolan voulait chercher des indices dans le village sur l'attaque pour en faire part à leur gardienne. Et comme à chaque fois, Celann s'interposait entre les deux dans de vains espoirs de médiation.

Isran céda devant l'argument du sous-nombre. Il était redoutable mais pas suffisamment idiot pour partir dans la grotte sans même avoir une idée sur le nombre d'ennemis. Il pénétra dans ce qui devait avoir été une maison. Le toit ne s'était pas complètement effondré et un coin de la demeure semblait presque intact. Il distingua un bruit et appela Celann pour l'aider. Peut être qu'un de ces monstres s'était retrouvé coincé et surpris par l'incendie. C'était une opportunité en or pour l'interroger.

Celann finit par sortir une petite fille des décombres. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. La pauvre enfant était bien mal en point. Elle respirait à peine et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Sa peau portait des brûlures mais rien de catastrophique si la fillette recevait les soins appropriés rapidement. Une amulette de Mara, trop grande pour elle pendait sur sa poitrine. Il fallait s'occuper d'elle au plus vite mais Isran le stoppa.

-Tue là avant qu'elle ne se réveille et infecte d'autres innocents.

-Mais c'est juste une enfant, dit Celann, gêné à l'idée d'exécuter une enfant.

-Si elle est vivante, c'est que les suceurs de sang l'ont infectée afin qu'elle puisse contaminer à son tour d'autres personnes. C'est comme ça que la vermine se répand.

-Peut être que ses parents l'on mise à l'abri pendant l'attaque, supposa timidement le jeune Bréton.

-Amenons-la à Carcette. Cette enfant à besoin de soins. Elle saura déterminer si elle est une menace, ajouta Tolan qui venait d'arriver.

-Je vous dit qu'il faut s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Les deux hommes continuaient leur dispute alors que Celann serrait la petite fille contre lui. Pouvaient-ils vraiment la tuer ? Celann savait qu'Isran n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Ils pouvaient la laisser là ; elle pouvait à peine respirer et serait morte dans les prochaines heures sans soins. Il lui passa un linge humide pour lui nettoyer le visage et tenter d'apaiser ses blessures et utilisa quelques sorts de soins rudimentaires. Ce ne serait certainement pas suffisant mais si cela pouvait lui permettre de survivre, il le ferait. Les deux autres n'avaient pas cessé leur dispute depuis. Celann la suivit distraitement.

-… pas étonnant que vous ne soyez pas capables de les protéger.

-Tu fais aussi partie des Vigiles Isran.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je songe à les quitter. Cette fois, c'en est trop, je ne retournerais pas au Bastion.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Tolan, visiblement surpris.

-Vous les Vigiles êtes faibles, reprit le Rougegarde. La Garde de l'Aube s'était consacrée à la chasse aux vampires et demeure bien plus efficace que vous.

-La Garde de l'Aube a été dissoute il y a des siècles, dit Tolan dubitatif. Tout ne devais pas être aussi glorieux que ce que tu prétends. Il y a bien dû avoir une raison pour qu'ils aient disparus.

-Peut être mais ça m'est bien égal. Ils ont éliminé bien plus de vampires que les Vigiles depuis leur formation. Votre ordre est un échec. Admets-le Tolan !

Ce dernier resta fermé. Il est vrai que les Vigiles de Stendarr n'étaient pas de redoutables chasseurs de daedras mais d'un autre côté, bien des désastres ont pu être évités grâce à eux. Leur devoir n'était pas seulement d'appliquer la justice de Stendarr mais aussi de répandre sa compassion. Bien sûr, les vampires ont pu s'échapper plus d'une fois mais tout autant de bourgades ont pu être sauvées. Tout ne ce finissait pas aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui. Leur présence dissuadait bien souvent les vampires d'attaquer. Tolan était complètement désarçonné. Isran allait renier son serment à l'Ordre et au divin qu'il a pourtant juré de servir ? C'est l'engagement d'une vie, on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser comme on jette une vieille épée rouillée ! Celann lui restait silencieux, légèrement en retrait. Il se doutait que ce moment viendrait un jour. Le Rougegarde ne cessait d'être de plus en plus mécontent des décisions de Carcette et des Vigiles.

-Si vous ramenez cette fille au Bastion. Tu ne me reverra plus.

L'ultimatum était clair. Tout reposait sur la décision de Tolan. Soit il prenait cette gamine avec lui et Isran quittait les Vigiles soit il la laissait mourir et le Rougegarde restait son frère d'armes. Le Nordique devait choisir entre sa dévotion à Stendarr et la camaraderie qui le liait à son compagnon. Il détestait ce cruel dilemme. Isran avait beau être un homme rustre, il vivait avec lui depuis quelques années. Tolan n'aurait pas hésiter une seconde à lui confier sa vie. Mais maintenant il lui fallait choisir : la cause qu'il défendait de toute son âme depuis des années ou un homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier malgré les débuts difficiles et qu'il considérait comme un ami.

-C'est du chantage ?

-Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand cette fille massacrera tes camarades.

-Enfin Isran, celle n'a rien d'une vampire, tenta de nouveau Celann pour tenter d'apaiser les deux forces qui se faisaient face.

Mais personne ne semblait l'entendre. Isran et Tolan continuaient de se défier dans un duel de regards silencieux. Finalement, le Nordique détourna le sien et vint observer l'enfant dans les bras de Celann. Cette enfant était-elle vraiment contaminée par la Sanginare Vampiris ? Allait elle vraiment être la cause de la chute du Bastion ? Délicatement il l'enlaça, libérant le jeune Bréton de sa charge. Il l'observa et retira délicatement une mèche de cheveux blonds du front du petit être. Il l'observa avec tendresse. L'enfant semblait si faible entre ses bras musclés.

-Jamais je ne pourrais tuer un enfant sans défense Isran. Si tu le peux, ton cœur ne connait pas la compassion. Tu n'es pas un Vigile, déclara Tolan sans quitter l'enfant du regard pour ne pas croiser celui du Rougegarde.

-Très bien, trancha son désormais ancien frère d'armes. Quand ton Ordre si cher sera anéanti par les vampires, ne viens pas pleurer au pied de mon fort.

Il s'adressa ensuite au jeune Bréton.

-Les Vigiles ne survivront pas aux vampires. Tu sauras où me trouver quand tu te rendras compte de l'inutilité de leur cause.

Et sans même leur adresser un autre mot ni se retourner, Isran quitta le village en ruine. Seul Celann avait une idée de sa destination. Tolan enveloppa la fillette dans une fourrure pour la maintenir au chaud. Elle ne réagit pas mais sa respiration devenait de plus en plus préoccupante. Ils devaient la mener rapidement chez un prêtre ou un guérisseur compétant, sa survie en dépendait. Les deux Vigiles restants firent routent vers le Bastion, dans la direction opposée de leur ancien collègue.

* * *

 **Voila pour cet OS. S'ils plaisent peut être que j'en posterai d'autres. Celui là servait à alimenter un projet que j'ai à part suivant la quête principale de Dawnguard.**

 **Certains sont courts, d'autres super longs, "L'Impériale et le Nordique" devrait réapparaître (et en entier!) dedans d'ici quelques semaines vu qu'il en fait partie en fait.**


	2. De la transmission (Tolfdir)

**Donc me voila avec un autre OS. Il est porté sur Tolfdir et l'Académie de Fortdhiver. Parce qu'il faut bien se transmettre le savoir et que les écrits ne font pas tout. Un mage comme Tolfdir doit être le mieux placé face à ce dilemme.**

* * *

Cette année encore, les novices se moquaient de sa prudence et des sorts de protection. Ah la jeunesse ! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il enseignait et il conaissait les étudiants par cœur. Chacun voulait devenir un grand mage, partir à l'aventure, faire de grandes découvertes… Ils pensaient que manier les arts des alcanes leur donnait un avantage indéniable. En réalité, son seul cadeau qu'offrait la magie était l'arrogance. Tolfdir avait vu passer des centaines d'étudiants et contrairement à ce que les gens croyaient, l'espérance de vie d'un mage était extrêmement courte. Bien peu de ces étudiants tiendraient la décénnie. Tolfdir était une exception. Une grande part de ses étudiants avaient déjà quitté ce plan alors qu'il était encore là, à enseigner.

Rien que ses dernières années, plusieurs groupes d'élèves avaient disparus, l'ancien archimage Savos Aren était décédé et Arniel Gane, un mage à part entière, avait disparu. Faralda avait juré l'avoir vu avec le nouvel archimage dans ses quartiers; ils menaient un projet de recherche sur la disparition soudaine des dwemers d'après le peu d'informations que le mage bréton avait accepté de partager. Seul l'archimage en est ressorti, ne sachant expliquer ce qui s'était passé, Arniel avait tout simplement disparu.

Tel semblait être le prix du savoir. Oh, tout le monde ne mourrait pas. Il y avait l'Augure de Dunlain qui était toujours là, en quelque sorte. D'autres perdaient la raison. Septimus était un de ses collègues les plus talentueux mais il a doucement perdu tout contact avec la réalité. Sa passion était devenue une obsession et petit à petit plus personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles. Désormais il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, enfermé dans une grotte au milieu de la mer de glace, à tenter d'ouvrir un artéfact dwemer dont la clé avait disparue depuis des millénaires. La solitude forcée avait achevé sa chute vers la folie.

Puis il y avait ceux qui n'approuvaient pas les règles de l'Académie et qui la quittaient de leur plein gré. Bien des mages avaient des désaccords avec les règles établies et les quittaient quand ils estimaient que leur période d'apprentissage était terminée. Malheureusement, la plupart d'entre eux se livraient à des expériences bien peu honorables et finissaient exécutés. Tolfdir n'éprouvait pas de pitié pour ces gens là. Ils corrompaient les connaissances auxquelles ils avaient pu avoir accès. Les gens accusaient l'Académie de libérer ces sorciers dans la nature. En quoi était-elle responsable ? Son objectif était d'avancer dans le savoir, toutes ces personnes avaient montré un certain potentiel au départ pour intégrer l'Académie. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que ces sorciers en faisaient ensuite.

Lui aussi avait été jeune, fut un temps. Quand il avait intégré Fortdhiver, il avait été comme tous ces novices, plein d'enthousiasme et d'énergie. Il avait voulu découvrir tous les secrets de la magie, il voulait emmagasiner autant de connaissances que possible. Il avait envie de tout savoir sur les grands mystères de l'Histoire et de l'univers. Puis il avait vu des professeurs mourir, des collègues disparaitre pour ne jamais revenir à l'Académie. Personne ne semblait s'en soucier. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, la vie demeurait fragile pour les mages. Certaines écoles enseignaient à se protéger mais pourquoi tout le monde les ignorait. Bien des accidents arrivaient bêtement : un mauvais dosage qui provoquait une explosion en alchimie, l'oubli de certains paramètres en apparence négligeables en enchantement, des conjurations risquées…

C'est ainsi que Tolfdir s'est tourné vers l'école d'altération. La vie de mage était assez dangereuse sans prendre davantage de risques. Contrairement à l'école de destruction ou de conjuration, peu de personnes en faisaient partie. Lui et son professeur, un bréton à l'âge déjà avancé partirent souvent dans les contrées de Bordeciel et même parfois au-delà des frontières du pays nordique. Il lui enseigna tout ce qu'il savait avant de s'éteindre de son grand âge. Ce fut Tolfdir qui hérita de l'école.

Les années puis les décénnies ont ainsi défilé sans que personne ne se sente concerné par l'altération. Tolfdir contemplait parfois ses vieilles mains noueuses, abîmées par des décennies de travail, d'expérimentations et d'enseignement. Il approchait de ses 75 hivers et doutait d'en voir passer encore beaucoup mais personne ne semblait prêt à prendre la relève. Le besoin devenait pourtant urgent. Le vieux mage n'en parlait jamais mais il savait que la fin approchait. Il n'avait plus sa vigueur d'antan et passait une grande partie de ses journées assis, à attendre que ses douleurs et ses rhumatismes accentués par le froid rigoureux de Fortdhiver passent. Refusant d'abandonner les étudiants, ses recherches en pâtissaient grandement. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses pertes de mémoire. Il n'en parlait pas à ses collègues mais maintenant, il était obligé de tout marquer sur un journal pour ne pas oublier ses avancées et son matériel disparaissait trop souvent à son goût. Combien de fois un étudiant lui avait rapporté son alambic alors qu'il pensait l'avoir rangé dans son armoire ?

Si le sang qui coulait dans ses veines avait été bréton plutôt que nordique, aucun doute qu'il aurait encore eu du temps devant lui. Mirabelle n'avait qu'une poignée d'années de moins que lui, pourtant elle avait été encore jeune. S'ils n'avaient pas découverts l'œil de Magnus et qu'Ancano du Thalmor n'avait pas perdu la raison dans sa quête de pouvoir, elle aurait pu garder sa place encore bien longtemps en temps que maitre sorcier. Il se demandait encore pourquoi l'archimage avait choisi de lui céder le poste plutôt qu'à Faralda. Elle aurait été le choix le plus logique. Elle s'est révélée être une Elfe talentueuse et dévouée à l'Académie presque tout autant que lui. Elle était plus âgée que lui et avait accumulé bien des connaissances de ses voyages. Seule ses disputes assez enfantines avec Niranye ternissaient légèrement le tableau. Cependant, Tolfdir ne se plaignait jamais de sa nouvelle position; se voir accorder le poste de maître sorcier restait un grand honneur.

Il était évident que le nouvel archimage n'était pas fait pour rester à l'Académie. A peine Ancano éliminé qu'il enfourchait son cheval et repartait à l'aventure. Il repassait parfois pour échanger quelques objets enchantés mais repartait bien vite. Ses collègues lui demandaient souvent service et il acceptait poliment. Même s'il ne portait pas le titre d'archimage, Tolfdir était ainsi devenu le nouveau dirigeant de l'Académie d'une certaine manière, le contraignant à abandonner totalement son dernier grand projet.

C'est ainsi que lors d'une des visites de l'archimage, il lui a fait part de sa requête. Il aimerait tellement avoir accès à ces écailles de dragon pour pouvoir améliorer son sort de protection. Il avait bien avancé dans ses recherches : il lui fallait une arme extrêmement tranchante nommée Croc de Kalvozien ayant appartenu à un prêtre dragon. Si seulement il savait où elle se trouvait, s'il avait le temps, il aurait pu approfondir ses travaux mais les circonstances en avaient décidé autrement. Evidemment, le jeune archimage avait immédiatement accepté. Il était amoureux des nouvelles aventures et adorait l'exploration. S'il y survivait, aucun doute qu'il finirait par trouver cette dague redoutable. De plus il était passionné de l'ancien culte draconique et cherchait les masques de prêtre dragons, de vieilles reliques du passé aux enchantements extrêmement puissants. Si cette arme avait appartenu à un prêtre dragon, ce dont Tolfdir était certain, il finirait bien par la trouver.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que le vieux mage en avait parlé à son ancien apprenti mais ce dernier n'avait toujours pas trouvé la moindre trace de cette arme. Le vieux mage doutait qu'il pourrait jamais améliorer ce sort désormais. La réapparition des dragons lui avait permis d'exploiter une piste jusque là inenvisageable mais maintenant, entre ses pertes de mémoire, sa fatigue et ses responsabilités, il doutait d'achever cet ambitieux projet un jour. Cela ne serait pas une exception, les mages ne s'arrêtaient jamais dans leur quête de savoir. Les travaux inachevés se trouvaient par milliers dans les archives de l'Arcanéum pour ne jamais en sortir. Et Fortdhiver n'était pas le seul endroit où les mages travaillaient. Les raisons étaient multiples : expérimentations infructueuses, manque d'idées, décès, disparitions… Si Tolfdir venait à partir, ses recherches seraient abandonnées mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était le manque d'implication des autres élèves.

Cependant, Tolfdir conservait un certain espoir, parmi les novices devenus apprentis maintenant, Onmund semblait assez intéressé par l'école d'altération et Breylina semblait chercher à se tourner vers l'école d'illusion, toutes deux peu exploitées. Tous les deux ainsi que J'Zargo avaient pris part aux événements de Saarthal et ont vu de leurs propres yeux encore inexpérimentés les dégâts que pouvaient causer l'usage inadapté de la magie. C'était peut être une leçon douloureuse pour l'Académie et les mages qui en font partie mais Tolfdir pensait qu'elle n'avait pas été inutile pour eux. Peut être que le jeune nordique prendrait sa relève et que ses écrits ne seraient pas oubliés dans les tréfonds de l'arcanéum.

Tolfdir avait l'expérience et la sagesse des années, il n'était peut être qu'un humain mais il consacrerait ses dernières années à perpétuer le savoir, il avait un privilège rare pour un mage et devait s'en servir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son travail ne s'arrêtait pas avec lui, ils étaient trop nombreux à partir avant d'avoir pu partager leurs connaissances. Il avait l'occasion de ne pas répéter la même erreur et comptait bien la prendre maintenant. Le temps lui était peut être compté mais le savoir pouvait encore être transmis avant sa disparition. L'Académie transmettait son savoir de par ses ouvrages, ses archives mais aussi et surtout par l'enseignement.


End file.
